


Take my hand，别让我离开

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 大佬探员AU，ABO带球跑





	1. Chapter 1

柯林斯刚回到家门口就察觉出了不对，多年FBI职业带来的敏锐性使他直觉地知道有人进了他家，但不知是否人还在屋子里。他悄悄地拔出腰侧的枪，不动声色地开了门，却没开灯，蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。

但当他闻到那股似曾相识的气味的时候他就知道不速之客的身份了。来人是个Alpha，完全没有掩饰自己的身份的打算，因为他不仅没有收敛自己的味道，甚至大剌剌地散发着，唯恐自己认不出来。

柯林斯冷笑了一下，打开了灯，果然那个家伙正坐在他房中的沙发上，叼着一根没点燃的雪茄看着他：“嗨，好久不见，警觉性不错。”

“我知道躲不过，只要你想找就能找到我。来干嘛？杀我？拜托别在这里，别弄脏我家。”

沙发上的人摩挲了下自己的光头，哂哂一笑：“想杀你犯得着我自己摸到这里来吗？我只是想叙叙旧。”

柯林斯心中又哼笑了一下，他们之间可没有什么旧情谊，除了寻仇他想不到法瑞尔还能来找他干嘛，毕竟当年是自己玩弄了他的感情，还把他一手送进了牢狱。

“我们之间可没有什么旧可以叙，直说吧，你什么时候变得如此喜欢卖关子了。”

 

 

柯林斯跌跌撞撞地在小巷子里走着，不时撞倒个垃圾桶，发出一声令人牙酸的巨响。他气喘吁吁地扶住墙，感觉自己的腿越来越软，视线开始变得模糊，下身开始汩汩地流出不堪的液体，打湿了裁剪合身的西装裤。

今天的晚饭不对劲，他从那杯酒里就嗅出来了，但是他还是不动声色地喝了下去，并借故早早离开。法瑞尔大概是知道了什么，贸然闹翻自己绝对走不了。奇怪的是他离开得太顺利了，他被药力渐渐侵蚀的脑子都察觉出了不对。他不敢回家，很大可能性家里有人在等着他自投罗网。他只能匆匆走向两个街区之外的安全屋，那里有他需要的强效抑制剂。

到了现在他可以确定法瑞尔给自己下了什么药了，他不知道法瑞尔知道了多少，又或许他只是不想再和自己玩什么欲擒故纵的游戏了，打算霸王硬上弓？

柯林斯摇摇头，内心嘲笑了自己这个一厢情愿过于乐观的念头，如果是这样的话自己应该不会离开得那么顺利。

但是法瑞尔不知道这几天刚好是他的发情期，只不过用了抑制剂并没有发作，这杯酒下肚，他的抑制剂再也没有了作用，他的热潮被汹涌地诱发了出来，比之普通发情和非发情期被下药都来得更加气势汹汹。而且……这个时候他绝对不能允许自己被强暴。脖子上临时贴的气味阻断贴也快要挡不住他的味道了，他眼冒金星地扶住墙，亮了亮腰侧的枪，吓跑了不远处几个虎视眈眈的混混。

 

终于顺利地到了安全屋，柯林斯关上门，跌跌撞撞地走到安全屋里的大镜子面前，揭下了脖子上的气味阻断贴，他的味道立即充满了整个屋子。柯林斯这才稍微放松了点下来，呼出一口气，打算去找抑制剂，他希望安全屋里的药剂够强力，能够有效地把自己这个发情压制下去。但下一秒，一个梦魇般的声音就在他背后响了起来，他瞬间浑身冰凉。

法瑞尔鬼魅般地出现在了他面前的镜子里，站在他身后，手机攥着抑制剂的玻璃瓶，冷冷地说：“你是在找这个吗？”

柯林斯猛地转过身来死死地盯着他，自己真的太大意了，进屋的时候放松了警惕，完全没有注意屋子里还有一个人，虽然法瑞尔也收敛了他的气息，但是对于一个FBI，这简直是不可原谅的错误，也是此刻致命的错误。而他居然能在安全屋里等自己，知道的事情只会比自己想象的多。

仿佛看穿了自己的想法，法瑞尔又开口了：“我知道了你的真实身份，还会不知道这个安全屋的存在吗？你的真名是柯林斯，真实身份是FBI探员。我说过，很多事情我已经不做了，但是你们还是紧追不舍，甚至——派你来做卧底，想要调查我。而我，”他的话语突然变得咬牙切齿了起来，“居然他妈的相信了你，相信了你这个婊子和我玩的欲擒故纵的把戏。”

柯林斯闻言也不打算做什么掩饰了，一切都没有用了。他不知道到底哪里的环节出了问题，法瑞尔的能量比他想象的还要大。他只能尽量尝试着和他周旋，但是现在的状况要想在不打破抑制剂的情况下制服法瑞尔简直是太难了，何况他现在还双腿发软。他只能试图说话分散他的注意力：“你以为一句‘不干了’就可以吗，人总要为自己做过的事情负责……”话还没说完，他猛地掏出腰侧的手枪，但是法瑞尔明显看穿了他的动作，在他还没有来得及瞄准的时候就抢先一步按住了他的手腕。

“啧啧啧，现在了还挺顽强，我给你下的剂量可不小。”法瑞尔一把狠捏在了他的筋骨处，柯林斯吃痛，手一酸，枪再也拿不住，便被法瑞尔轻易地夺了过去。突如其来的打斗使得法瑞尔手上的抑制剂玻璃瓶在地上摔得粉碎，无色的药剂液体流了一地。尽管预见到了这样的结局，柯林斯的身体还是因为绝望剧烈地颤抖起来。

“不……不要……”柯林斯软软地倒了下去，倒在法瑞尔臂弯里，波光粼粼的眼中现出了哀求。他闻到Alpha的味道被他诱发出来，铺天盖地地包裹住他。他也曾经被那股气味吸引，被法瑞尔的个人魅力所吸引，但是他把一切埋藏在了自己心底，不动声色地与他周旋，他们之间不该变成如此，不该这样开始。

“哼，”法瑞尔粗暴地扯开了探员的腰带，扒下了他的裤子，冷冷地说，“晚了。”

 

法瑞尔将他放到了安全屋的床上，这里只有一张单人床，狭小，但结实。承受不住药力的柯林斯已经开始忍不住发出低低的呻吟，光裸的双腿无意识地蹬着，在床单上不住地磨蹭。法瑞尔剥光了他的衣服，却不急着进行下一步动作，而是拉开了他的双腿，观察着那个正一张一合的后穴。柯林斯绝望地闭上眼睛，感觉到自己的后穴涌出了更多不堪的液体，打湿了身下的床单。他知道法瑞尔现在最想做的事情就是羞辱他，而Alpha的气味对现在的他来说有着致命的吸引力，几乎用上了全部的意志力才能控制住自己不扑到法瑞尔的身上，求他快点操进来。

“呵，分泌了这么多，你的身体真是够淫荡啊。FBI怎么会派了你这样一个Omega来出任务？”他伸出手指从后穴捅了进去，感觉又紧致又火热，顿时脑中嗡地一声。他从第一次见到他的时候就肖想过这样的场景，那个金发的漂亮小子，十分出色，他第一眼就注意到了，后来越来越赏识和喜爱，甚至把他当心腹。他想过他们会在什么情况下发生更进一步的发展，但绝对不是现在这样。

但他还是强忍住心中的激荡，把被体液打湿的手指拿到柯林斯面前，强行掰过他的脑袋让他看着：“看，你流了这么多。噢，还是说他们知道你是一个淫荡的婊子所以才派到我身边来？”

冰冷的话语与强硬的动作令柯林斯发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。法瑞尔没有饶过他，而是又向他的蜜穴伸进了更多手指。柔软的肠壁欢快地容纳了他，紧紧地包裹着吮吸着他，仿佛邀请着他探索体内更深的地方。法瑞尔骂了声脏话，急匆匆只是将裤子半褪就将硬得发疼的阴茎操进了那个令他疯狂的蜜穴。

柯林斯的下身已经感觉不到疼痛了，他的身体本能地因为得到了想要的东西而十分满足，分泌出了更多的液体，几乎要顺着交合的缝隙滴下来。肠壁羞涩地牵引着陌生的闯入者，让他去探索更深的地方。法瑞尔耸动着腰狠狠地操干着柯林斯，一手掐着他一边白皙的肩部，如同野兽般在他另一边的肩颈脖侧处啃咬。柯林斯疼得一个激灵，痛感令他的神智回来了一秒，他眼中精光一闪，猛地从法瑞尔背后拔出了他裤腰上的配枪，把黑洞洞的枪口顶在了他的脑门上。

情况似乎急转直下，但法瑞尔却丝毫不为所动，只是哼笑了一下，又重重而缓慢地，向深处顶了一记。

这一记顶入不但重且深，缓慢地拖过肠壁还准确地撞到了柯林斯的前列腺，他的口中漏出一丝拔高的呻吟，全身不可抑制地颤抖起来，拿枪的手更是抖得像筛子，完全无法瞄准。

“停……停下……不然我……我……”

“嗯？你怎么？杀我？你开枪啊。开啊！”

法瑞尔突然的吼叫令柯林斯一个哆嗦，便扣动了扳机。子弹穿过消音器，发出蓬的一声仿佛打在棉花上的声音，然后擦过法瑞尔的耳垂，嵌在了他身后的墙壁上。

法瑞尔怒极反笑，荷尔蒙也侵蚀了他的神智，他丝毫没有感觉到与死神擦肩而过的恐惧，而是着迷地抚摸着柯林斯的脚踝——他的裤子被自己扒掉了，但袜子居然还在，这画面简直色情无比。他将柯林斯修长的双腿夹在自己腰侧，一下一下全力向内操干，手指在他白皙的大腿根用力摩挲，掐出了一道道红色的痕迹。

操他，操死他，让他再也不能背叛自己。法瑞尔此刻心中只剩了这一个想法。

枪从柯林斯的手上无力地滑落，他重重地倒在床上，再度绝望地闭上眼，泪水滚落了下来，糊湿了他金色的睫毛。他死死地咬住自己的嘴唇，双手捏紧了床单，可还是阻止不住一些支离破碎的呻吟从嘴边漏出。他不得不承认，他想要，想要法瑞尔那只大家伙狠狠地、深深地贯穿他。快感随着法瑞尔的动作向全身蔓延开，他不想承认，他真是被操得舒服极了。

他们的身体都被最原始的情欲所把持了。

 

法瑞尔的阴茎在柯林斯体内越涨越大，他感觉自己的顶端触碰到了一个紧闭的入口，他又向那里戳动了几下，柯林斯吃痛，发出了几声哀哀的呻吟。

顶到了他的子宫口，法瑞尔突然意识到。他打起精神向那个集中进攻，想要破门而入。柯林斯却突然攀住了他的胳膊，发出了断断续续的哀求：“不……求求你……不要……这里……”法瑞尔置若罔闻，一个挺腰，已经成结的顶端就捅破了那个紧闭的入口，没入了那里。

“啊——”柯林斯疼得声音都变了调，全身止不住地抽搐，手无力地在法瑞尔粗壮的胳膊上抽打，但完全没有任何效果，法瑞尔发出野兽般的吼声，身下的耸动越来越激烈，不知疲倦地在柯林斯身上发泄着属于发情中的Alpha旺盛的精力。柯林斯几乎要被干到昏厥，不知道法瑞尔继续操了他多久，才在他体内发泄了出来，温热的精液悉数喷洒在他的子宫里。

 

安全屋里的储备很齐全，一个刚被启用的安全屋里大概有一个星期单人份的食物，法瑞尔草草地填饱了两人的肚子就又开始无休无止地干柯林斯。柯林斯不吃，他就强行掰开他的嘴塞进去再灌上一大口水，柯林斯被呛得直咳嗽，可终究还是被迫吞下了一点食物。

 

柯林斯抬起头，看着镜子中的自己。这个镜子很大，本是为了方便单人对自己进行简单的包扎与施救准备的。但现在他却看到自己被法瑞尔按着脖子压在镜子上，曾经梳得一丝不苟的金发早就乱糟糟地散在额前，一部分被汗水贴在脑门上。他用通红的眼睛瞪着镜子中的两个人。法瑞尔从那第一次以后就一直光着身体在室内走来走去，偶尔披个浴袍，沉甸甸的性器在他身下晃荡。他现在没有看他，却是看着他的屁股，看着自己在柯林斯的臀缝里进进出出，认真地在他体内开拓。后穴持续分泌出蜜液，偶尔随着法瑞尔的抽插流出来，滴在地板上，形成一小滩水迹，柯林斯痛恨自己这样敏感的身体，痛恨让自己臣服的生物本能。他一只手撑住自己，一只手抚摸上自己脖颈处肿胀的腺体，那里有一个清晰的咬痕，法瑞尔第一次就把自己给标记了，他成为了自己的Alpha，从此他们就会有些千丝万缕的联系。柯林斯放弃了反抗，一切都已经迟了，他将自己放任在原始的激情里，任自己的灵魂四处飘荡。

贝尔克·法瑞尔……这个名字轻轻地在他唇舌边打转。

法瑞尔又操了他许久，不知餮足地享用着他，最后柯林斯又晕了过去，在晕倒的前一秒，他感觉到法瑞尔布满纹身的胳膊接住了自己。

 

第四天，柯林斯的神智逐渐清明，安全屋里只剩了他一个人，他的浑身酸痛，几乎提不起一根手指头，肚子里灌满了精液，甚至有部分从身后那个被操到合不拢的小穴里缓缓流出。法瑞尔不见踪影，仿佛从未来过。但屋子里遗留的情欲的味道以及洒得到处都是的可疑液体干涸后的痕迹提醒着柯林斯这不是一个可怕的噩梦。

他又直挺挺地躺了许久，才挣扎着爬向镜子。他几乎要不认识自己了。镜中的人赤裸着身体，浑身白皙的皮肤上布满了青一块紫一块的捏痕，大腿内侧是重灾区；金发乱得像鸡窝一样竖在头上，眼中布满血丝，眼睛下面也青了一块。他怔怔地看了自己半天，闭上眼睛，这几天的碎片记忆就闪现在他眼前。法瑞尔似乎很喜欢在镜子面前操自己，甚至面对镜子，让自己双腿大开地坐在他的阴茎上，强迫自己看着自己在上面上下颠簸，粗大的阴茎在自己股间野蛮地进出，脸上全是激情下的绯红，瘫软地靠在法瑞尔的臂弯里任情欲将他淹没。

 

他又躺了回去，直到饥饿感再次将他唤醒，才又爬起来吃了点东西，继而去浴室洗掉了身上的痕迹。

他狠命地搓着脖颈边上的腺体，搓到皮肤泛红。那里已经不再肿胀了，一个淡淡的牙印在那留了下来。

但是有些东西是搓不掉的，柯林斯知道。

 

 

面对柯林斯的质问，法瑞尔似乎有点局促，他从兜里掏出一叠照片，丢在柯林斯面前。柯林斯只是喵了一眼，立马跳了起来，一把拉开枪的保险栓顶在法瑞尔脑门上，咬牙切齿地说：“你要干什么，全都冲着我来，我警告你不要动他，否则我死也要拉你一起，我开得了枪的你该知道。”

法瑞尔立即举起手来：“好了好了，我知道你开得了枪，我不会干什么的，你怎么还是这个老样子。”他拨开柯林斯的枪口，笑了一下补充道：“我看你该提防的不是我，而是我的对头，你要想别人看不出来这是谁的种，”他朝着照片努努嘴，“大概得带他去整个容。”

柯林斯一时气结，眼睛顺着他的目光看向照片，照片中的小男孩有着和自己一样的金发，却有着酷似法瑞尔的五官形状与厚嘴唇。

 

在那之后，柯林斯毫无意外地怀孕了。在真正的热潮期被操足了三天，不怀孕才有鬼。但法瑞尔并没有想到他那几天是真的处于热潮，而不是被下药的结果，所以没有想到这一点。柯林斯还是把法瑞尔送进了监狱，他作为证人出席，法瑞尔目不转睛地看着他，他穿着略显宽大的衣服，完全没有看法瑞尔一眼，作完证就离开了。

最后法瑞尔被判入狱七年，法瑞尔根本不在意入狱，在牢狱里他依然是那个法瑞尔，遥控指挥着外面的一切。柯林斯知道他尽力了，他为了自己的正义付出了巨大的代价，但是他不后悔。

 

“FBI把你藏得很好，找到你也不容易，但我找到了，还有了意外的收获。”法瑞尔收起照片，“放心吧，我什么都没有做，只是有人会在暗中保护着他。”

“你想怎么样？”柯林斯忍住自己继续拿枪指着他脑袋的冲动说，“他是我的，不关你的事，没有你，我们生活得很好。”

“但是没有你我生活得不好。”法瑞尔理直气壮地说。

“……什么？”柯林斯简直不敢相信自己听这个黑帮大佬说了什么。

“我说……”这个在黑道呼风唤雨的人突然踌躇的起来，“这么多年里，我一直都试着忘掉你，后来我发现自己做不到，我会想着你，经常想到你，所以我现在在这里。我说过，很多事情我已经不做了，你想让我付出的代价我付了，你看？所以……”他深吸一口气，说，“能给我一个开始的机会吗？”

柯林斯目瞪口呆地看着他，事情发展超出他的预料太多了，他完全说不出话。

法瑞尔见他没反应，挠挠头，补充了一句：“需要我下跪吗？”

柯林斯这会儿突然跳起来把法瑞尔连打带踢地赶了出去，啪地一声在他面前关上了大门。

柯林斯背对着门板，发出了低低的笑声，贝尔克·法瑞尔，想要追到我，你还早得很哪。


	2. Chapter 2

当柯林斯打开门的时候，他以为自己连续加班出现了幻觉，啪地一声又把门猛地关上。

他刚刚看见了法瑞尔捧着一束玫瑰花站在他家门口，微笑地看着他。

是幻觉是幻觉是幻觉。他在心里默念了三遍，深吸一口气，再次打开门，结果又看见了那个人，还朝他挥了挥手上的捧花。

“你来干嘛？”柯林斯的太阳穴开始突突跳动。

“重新追求你？”法瑞尔腆着脸回答道。柯林斯没想到他这么没脸没皮，一时语塞，顿了会儿才说：“滚，我要接孩子去了。”

“我知道我知道，我跟你一起去。”

想得美！柯林斯翻了个白眼，没有理会法瑞尔，径自走向他的老爷车，结果这辆快退休的老爷车十分不给面子，打了半天火只换来几声不堪重负的喘息。

柯林斯十分烦躁，一摔钥匙就下了车，气冲冲地拿钥匙抵着法瑞尔的脸就问：“是不是你干的？是不是？”

法瑞尔立即举手投降：“不是我，我发誓不是我，你这车看着就该进垃圾场了，我才不需要干什么。怎么样，我送你？”

柯林斯呼呼地喘了几下，自己的车什么状况他知道，确实如法瑞尔所说。没有证据说是他干的，自己也拿他没辙。怀孕之后他打算辞职，但是FBI很人性地让他留了下来，给了他一个假身份，让他去了这个新的城市做后勤，待遇也不算差，但是一个人抚养孩子还是吃力了点，因为有时会忙起来他还雇着一个保姆，所以一直没有换掉这辆快进垃圾场的老爷车。

 

僵持了几分钟后他妥协了，收起钥匙示意法瑞尔走。法瑞尔得意地笑笑，带着他走向街角一辆红色凯迪拉克ATS-L。

柯林斯瞪了他一眼，法瑞尔知道他什么意思，申辩道：“这是我最低调的车了，我都没开跑车出来。”

他说的应该是实话，柯林斯只得接口道：“就你去，手下别跟来。”

 

高档车确实坐着舒服，柯林斯半开着车窗，眯着眼睛让微风轻轻拂过他的脸，吹得头顶的金发微微飞扬。他在座位上悄悄伸直了自己的长腿，自己的那辆老爷车座位狭小，开久了浑身都酸痛。他简直现在就想回去让那辆老爷车彻底退休。

柯林斯发现法瑞尔在开车途中不断地扭头看他，于是对他扬扬眉毛，示意有话快说。

法瑞尔不自然地咳嗽了几声，开口问道：“你……这几年怎么过来的？”

还能怎么过来，柯林斯暗自腹诽，他知道法瑞尔想说的是什么，答道：“我做手术把标记移除了。”但是法瑞尔用一副“你以为我是傻子吗”的眼神看着他，他只好悻悻地重新回了一句：“既然你知道就别问我了。”

“总是用抑制剂对身体不好……”

“我用的是长效的，军方用药，效果很好没什么副作用，你别问了。”柯林斯用话堵住了法瑞尔的嘴。他一直没有移除标记，这也让法瑞尔一见面就闻了出来，但其实孕期缺少自己的Alpha信息素这一点在怀孕和生产期间对他身体伤害很大，他的激素分泌一直很不正常，加上后期发情期全部是用抑制剂压制的，他的激素分泌系统基本上已经是处于崩溃的边缘了，不过这些他并不打算告诉法瑞尔。以及医生说他可能以后都不能再怀孕了，但那又怎么样呢，他有他的小Tom就够了。

 

来到学校，Tom已经放学了，在学校休息室等爸爸。看到柯林斯，Tom从椅子上高兴地跳了下来，然后他就看到了柯林斯身边黏着的法瑞尔，眨了眨眼睛，问：“你是我爸爸的男朋友吗？”

法瑞尔乐了，正打算回答是，就被柯林斯踩了一脚，硬生生改口道：“你觉得是吗？”

Tom点点头：“我觉得是，爸爸都没有交过男朋友，也没有带过别人来接我回家。”

柯林斯猝不及防就被自己儿子给卖了，一时不知道说什么好，只得抱起他黑着脸往外走，后面跟着乐上天的法瑞尔。

当Tom再看见法瑞尔的红色凯迪拉克的时候，柯林斯看到他的眼神，知道儿子的心里大概就要没有自己了。而他发现法瑞尔居然还给车上准备了儿童座椅，心里暗骂一句果然是有备而来。

回家的路上只听Tom兴冲冲地讲些自己在学校的事情，哪个小孩不好好吃饭被批评啦，自己的画受到表扬啦，他们静静地听着。法瑞尔突然有种异样的感觉，这是他从前的生命里从未有过的静好。

 

柯林斯抱着Tom进屋的时候把法瑞尔拦在了门外，他也没有强求，只是和Tom打了下招呼，问下次能不能送他去上学。Tom给了他肯定的回答，依依不舍地和“爸爸的有钱男朋友”告别。柯林斯关上门，觉得这次麻烦真的是大了。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天柯林斯出门送Tom上学，毫不意外地又看见了法瑞尔和他的红色凯迪拉克。柯林斯翻了翻白眼，觉得自己这个休假大概要被他毁了。但后来他还是上了车。毕竟自己平时很累，有免费的司机不用白不用，再说七年没让他履行过父亲的责任，只不过开车送送上学，凭什么要拒绝。并且在儿子面前吵架也不好，柯林斯这样安慰自己。

Tom倒是和法瑞尔自来熟了，很自然地打招呼，表面和和睦睦送儿子上学的场景倒是令柯林斯有种他们确实是一家三口的错觉，但他心里知道他和法瑞尔不是一路人，永远走不到一起去。

 

送完Tom回去的路上柯林斯闭上了眼睛，法瑞尔开得不快，微风吹在他脸上让他觉得很舒服，不知不觉他有点睡着了，等再度睁开眼睛的时候他发现法瑞尔并没有开车回他家，而是静静地停在一个码头边，等他醒来。

柯林斯走下车，法瑞尔便也跟着下去了。工作日的上午并没有多少人在这里走动，偶尔有的行人也是行色匆匆，并不看他们。

法瑞尔随着柯林斯的脚步慢慢走向岸边，柯林斯目视着前方，看着平缓的水面，想着那下面或许有着不为人知的暗谲的波涛汹涌。

一时间他们都没有说话，柯林斯略略思忖，才开口道：“法瑞尔，放弃吧。”

说完这句他看向他，法瑞尔没有任何回答，只是默默地还看着面前的那片水，似乎没有听到柯林斯在说什么。柯林斯只好继续说下去：“不要再戏耍我了，法瑞尔。我不知道你为什么现在突然要来做这样的事，你并不爱我。如果你以为你爱我，那么你曾经爱的那个柯林斯是假的，是我所假扮的。当年我对你所表现出的一切都是为了更接近你，是演出来的，我也没有爱过你，这一点我很抱歉，我想我也已经为我的所作所为付出了代价。”

“你看看现在的我，不再年轻，没有玲珑有致的身材，不是可以风情万种随你出入各种场合的貌美Omega，没有可以助你一臂之力的庞大势力，我只有Tom，你现在来追求我，又能得到什么呢？”

“如果你想要回你的东西，想要你的血脉，我可以承认你们的关系，告诉Tom你是他的父亲，只要你不把他从我身边夺走，其他的条件我们都可以商量。”

柯林斯说完了，静静地等待着法瑞尔的回答，过了一会儿，只听法瑞尔简短地回答了一句：“不。”

“你……”柯林斯简直想骂人，一口气说了这么多，没想到这家伙根本油盐不进。

“你是爱我的。”法瑞尔用很笃定的语气接着说了这么一句。柯林斯意外地看向他。

“你是爱我的，”法瑞尔重复道，“不管你承不承认，否则你为什么要把Tom生下来？你大可以打掉他，你的人生明明可以过得更好。”

柯林斯被问得哑口无言。他当年确实有选择可以流掉孩子，可是每当他把手放在自己小腹上，就隐隐能够感觉到那个与自己血脉相连的小生命，他会忍不住幻想他是男是女，有着他们俩人中谁的发色，谁的脸庞。于是他选择了留下孩子，无论未来有着怎样的艰难险阻。

法瑞尔见他不答，接着说：“我是爱你的，这一点我用了七年才看清。我见过了各种各样的Omega，甚至Beta，没有人能够让我感觉到可以爱上他，而你是个例外。”

“我从第一眼见到你的时候就这么觉得了。否则……你知道我是怎么对待背叛我的人吗？我从前的男孩女孩里不乏这样的人，从来没有需要我亲自动手的。”

“我真的很生气，唯一想去爱的人从一开始就在欺骗我。我以为时间可以冲淡一切，让我忘了你，可是没有。”

“我是来要回我的东西的，但不是Tom，是你。我很高兴你留下了Tom，给了他一个来到世上的机会，那么现在，你能再给我一次机会吗？”

柯林斯呆呆地看着法瑞尔，头痛地想着这次麻烦比他想象中还大，一时愣住了。

 

就在这时，法瑞尔耳朵一动，敏锐地听到了似乎是手枪上膛的声音，他来不及作出思考，果断一把扑向旁边的柯林斯，迅速一手搂住他的腰一手护住头部将其扑倒在地。几颗子弹射中了他们旁边的金属桶，发出一连串刺耳的声音。法瑞尔爬了起来，心中暗叫不好，抽出手枪对着子弹来袭的方向还击了几下，对方的攻击停了下来，他飞快地爬起身，扶起柯林斯，护着他急步向他们的车走去。子弹的攻击很快又追了上来，法瑞尔紧紧地搂住柯林斯一边躲一边回击，一时间码头上硝烟四起，碎片乱溅。  
  
幸好他们下车后没走出多远，上车后他们从后视镜中看到一辆黑色的车从阴影中冲了出来，法瑞尔把枪丢给柯林斯，随后一脚油门踩到底冲了出去。随后的子弹射中了车后窗，窗玻璃被打得粉碎，柯林斯探出头向后开了几枪，击碎了对方的前挡玻璃，但对方依旧穷追不舍，法瑞尔拨了个号码，想着没有开辆防弹车出来真是失策。上午的马路逐渐热闹起来，这辆专门为了柯林斯买的车是运动型，起步加速很快，他的红色车影在车流中犹如一条醒目红色的蛇影快速穿行，黑色的汽车在他们身后加足了马力如影随形，但始终只能与他们保持着距离，无法靠近更多。没多久，路边又冲出几辆车将后面那部团团围住。后援终于到了，法瑞尔松了一口气，幸好他没有放松警惕太多。柯林斯见状也缩回了车里，瘫在座位上，大口喘着气。他们的车在马路上疾驰而去。  
  
  
  
回到柯林斯的公寓，他们都狼狈不堪，衣服上都是灰，柯林斯的头发乱得像鸡窝，法瑞尔的胳膊被子弹擦伤了，血流不止。柯林斯掏出家里的急救箱，用酒精棉球给他消了毒。柯林斯下手有点重，法瑞尔疼得一咧嘴。等柯林斯又给他上了药包扎好，他说了句谢谢，想伸手给柯林斯擦一擦脸上的土，结果猝不及防，鼻梁上挨了一拳头。  
鼻子大概破了，法瑞尔感觉到有温热的液体在顺着鼻腔流出来。他抬头惊异地看着柯林斯，后者气得扑哧扑哧喘着气，眼眶都红了，大声说道：“都怪你！为什么你要回来搅乱我的人生！”

法瑞尔站起身，刚想朝他走近一步就又被推了一把，直接跌坐在沙发上。柯林斯继续大声控诉道：“八年前，你就毁过一次我的人生！这就罢了，现在你还不肯放过我！你说，你要我怎么相信你！你要我怎么放心把Tom交给你！你能给我们什么样的生活！”  
柯林斯的眼眶越来越红，似乎有泪珠在其中打转，最后他哽住了，拿着急救箱转身进了卫生间。  
  
柯林斯对着镜子拉开领口，他的肩上也擦伤了一块，但他不想在法瑞尔面前示弱，于是打算自己悄悄在卫生间处理。他洗了把脸，拿了一块酒精棉球，小心地在伤口附近轻轻擦拭，他的伤不及法瑞尔严重，伤口附近的血迹已经半干，现在又逐渐在棉球的拭擦下化开。酒精碰到伤口带来的钻心的抽痛令他发出轻轻的嘶声。清理干净后给自己上了药，包扎好伤口后他才慢慢沿着墙壁坐倒，抑制不住地哭了。他以为自己心中早就是一潭死水，不会再起波澜，但法瑞尔不由分说强硬地闯了进来，没有一点商量的余地。而更要命的是他说得对，他爱法瑞尔，第一眼就沦陷的岂止他一个。

柯林斯哭了很久，奇怪的是法瑞尔一直没有动静，没有闯进来，仿佛外面根本没有人。柯林斯想他可能回去了，挣扎着想爬起来，突然一阵头晕目眩，又不由自主地倒了回去。他定了一会儿慢慢扶着墙壁站起，看了看镜子，发现自己苍白的脸上浮现出了可疑的潮红，才察觉出不妙。

他发烧了，而且不是普通的发烧。他的激素分泌不正常，自己已结合的Alpha的出现使得抑制剂失效了，刚刚码头上的剧烈活动与受伤也加速了这个异常的发生，他的腿开始发软，味道逐渐溢满了整个屋子。

他发情了。


	4. Chapter 4

失控的信息素很快就穿过门缝弥漫到客厅里。法瑞尔霍然抬起头，瞬间便意识到发生了什么。这个味道他八年前闻到过一次，从此刻骨铭心，时常在午夜梦回的时候萦绕在他左右，令他不能忘怀。  
  
“柯林斯？”法瑞尔敲敲门，无人应答，他扭了扭门把手，发现门从里面锁上了。他凑在门上听了一会儿，有一些水流的声音，除此之外毫无声息。他地踹了一脚，门开了。浓烈的信息素劈头盖脸地向他扑了过来，使他的脑子嗡地炸了一下。他循着水声望去，才发现柯林斯在浴缸里蜷缩成了一团，一动不动。哗哗的水流声来自他上方的淋蓬头，水滴四溅，看上去却没有一丝热气。柯林斯对他的闯入毫无反应，法瑞尔赶紧伸手关掉水笼头，溅在身上的水滴使他一个激灵——是冷水。  
  
“柯林斯，你在做什么？”法瑞尔将他拉起来，触手的皮肤温度冰凉，但很快就变得火热。  
  
“不……不要……”柯林斯意识逐渐转醒，看见法瑞尔的瞬间开始挣扎，但他没什么力气，推不动法瑞尔，也站不稳，又要瘫倒。  
  
法瑞尔勉力扶住柯林斯，狭小的空间使得Omega的信息素分外浓郁，他的太阳穴在突突跳动，喘息变得粗重，眼睛开始发红。他的信息素也被勾了出来，两种味道混杂在一起，使得屋里的气味变得更加不可言说。他硬了，脑子里的一切都渐渐被挤了出去，只剩一个念头：他想要，想要柯林斯，现在就想，想进入那个让他魂牵梦绕了八年的地方。  
  
“柯林斯，”法瑞尔尽量控制着自己柔声说道，“你发情了，你需要我帮助，别挣扎，让我帮助你，好吗？”说话的同时他急不可耐地将手从柯林斯上衣下摆里伸了进去，在他光裸的后背抚摸，又将鼻子凑到他颈侧，尽力吸取着上面甜美的味道。他的下身硬得快要爆炸了。但这里不行，得把柯林斯弄到床上去。Alpha仅存的理智在告诉他。  
  
“不……啊……不要！”被Alpha富有侵略性的气味刺激到了，柯林斯开始挣扎，让法瑞尔几乎要控制不住他。  
  
法瑞尔被他的挣扎弄得心头火起，下手突然重了起来，伸手就将他的裤子粗暴地扯开，在他柔软的屁股上揉捏，同时将自己的身体贴了上去，肌肤的接触使得他得到了一丝慰藉，但手上的动作更放肆了。他发出野兽般的喘息，喷在柯林斯脖颈上。  
  
“不——”柯林斯尖叫起来，整个人剧烈地颤抖。但被荷尔蒙烧坏脑子的法瑞尔什么都感觉不到，他粗重地喘着气，掀起柯林斯的上衣在他的胸前亲吻啃咬。柯林斯突然不知道哪儿来的力气，突然把法瑞尔手脚并用地推开，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
  
“不……不要再这样对我了……法瑞尔……”柯林斯哭泣着哀求，泪水糊了满脸，一步一步后退，直到后背抵上墙壁。但是法瑞尔听不到，他犹如一头狂暴的狮子，喘着粗气，向着眼前的猎物又扑了过去。柯林斯在他怀里猛地挣脱了出来，向着面前的镜子一头撞了过去。  
  
 **砰——**  
  
头骨撞击镜子发出了巨大的破碎声，几秒钟后，这声响与血的腥气令法瑞尔惊醒了。他呆呆地望着眼前的一切。柯林斯不再动弹了，头歪在一边躺在他手臂里，额角上破了个大洞，汩汩地流着鲜血。愣了几秒后法瑞尔手忙脚乱地把他扶住靠墙坐好，颤抖着将手按在颈侧的动脉上，平稳跳动的触觉令他松了一口气，他拿过酒精棉球和纱布，想要给他包扎。流出的鲜血浸湿了一块又一块棉球。  
  
——不，不要再这样对我了，法瑞尔。  
  
他后知后觉地想起柯林斯刚刚最后说的话，心中万分后悔。自己刚才都做了些什么？想要来求原谅，可是又做了和当初一模一样的事情。  
  
无视意愿地强迫他。  
  
血终于止住了，法瑞尔给他包扎好，将人扶起，衣服拉好，想带他回卧室，意外发现他的肩部还贴着一块方形创可贴，外部已经被浇得湿透了，又洇出血迹来。他掀开敷贴，发现是一个新鲜的伤口，应该是今天的交战中弄伤的，又在刚刚的争斗中破裂了，幸好不太严重。  
  
柯林斯连受伤都不想让自己知道。  
  
他将昏过去的柯林斯抱到卧室，放在床上，给他裹好被子，想了想，自己也踢掉鞋子爬了上去，侧着身隔着被子将他搂在自己怀里。他把头埋在被子里，隔着被子就好像自己埋在柯林斯的肩胛骨中，发出一声犹如哀鸣般的叹息。  
  
他还在后怕着，幸好柯林斯刚刚没有什么力气了，撞得不是很重，否则后果不堪设想……而他居然如此强烈地憎恨着自己，以至于做出这样的事情来。自己又怎么会没想到呢，他从来都是那个倔强的柯林斯，生活从未将他改变。  
  
下身还硬着，但是他已经什么都不想做了。虽然如此，他还是不敢放任自己与柯林斯亲密接触，怕自己再度失控。  
  
自己真是个十足的混蛋，除了噩运又还能给他带来什么呢。


	5. Chapter 5

柯林斯醒来的时候已经是下午了，西斜的太阳透过窗户将一点阳光洒在屋子里。他睁开眼睛，感到了温暖。湿透的衣服被脱掉了，但是被子紧紧地包裹着他的身体，将他裹成了一个桶。身上没有被侵犯的痕迹，只是额头和肩膀上的伤口还在隐隐作痛。

他坐起身，回想了一下，他依稀记得自己在卫生间发情了，然后……然后怎么了来着？他环顾了一下四周，法瑞尔正坐在沙发上若有所思地抽烟，烟雾袅袅上升，屋里柔和的光线撒在他的身上，突然显得他的侧面好像一座雕塑，柯林斯的心里突然莫名狂跳了一下。时隔八年，他对自己的吸引力丝毫未减，就像一个行走的人形荷尔蒙。

柯林斯坐起身，法瑞尔才意识到他醒了，慌忙灭掉手上的烟头，道：“抱歉，不知道你会这时候醒来。”

柯林斯下床给自己找了身衣服套上，法瑞尔的眼神一直跟着他，突然尴尬地咳嗽了一下。等他穿好，法瑞尔给他递过来一杯果汁和涂上了果酱的面包，说：“饿了吧，饿了先吃点。刚刚的事情……我很抱歉。”

柯林斯端着杯子突然坐直了。

“对不起，为今天所有的事情，让你受了伤我很抱歉。我已经了解了情况，对方以前和我有些恩怨，今天是偶然发现我在此做出的举动，不想累及到了你，Tom没事，他很安全。还有……刚刚是我不对，无视了你的意愿。但是以后不要做这样极端的事情，不要伤到自己。”他指了指自己额头，柯林斯的那里正贴着一块胶布。

柯林斯摸了摸自己的额头，他想起了刚刚的事情。最近他总是莫名烦躁，心烦意乱，想来是因为信息素紊乱的缘故。刚刚遇袭让他的心情糟透了，在突然发情的时候他怎么也不想让法瑞尔知道，而法瑞尔的突然闯入与后来的行为勾起了他记忆里最不堪回首的一幕。他倒不是在抵抗法瑞尔，而是在与自己的本能做着抗争，慌乱情急之下无法思考太多，便一头撞上了镜子。

他一时间突然不知道怎么回答法瑞尔。没关系，不怪你？当然就怪他。好的知道了你滚蛋吧？好像又太凶了点。发情中的Alpha往往会被荷尔蒙烧坏脑子失去理智，而法瑞尔并没有对昏过去的自己做什么，反而给他清理包扎了伤口，他颇为意外。

真实的法瑞尔似乎与自己认知中的那个有那么点不一样。

法瑞尔又说话了：“刚刚我思考了很多，是我把事情想得太简单了。你说得对，我不该这么贸然介入你的生活，我总是给你带来厄运。我从来没有问过你的感受，我……”他揉了揉鼻子：“我不会再这样纠缠着你了，如果你不愿接受我的话。但是我还是希望Tom能够知道他父亲是谁……”法瑞尔内心苦笑了一下，柯林斯宁可去死也不愿接受自己，还有什么比这样的拒绝更明白了？

“等等！”柯林斯越听越不对劲，忍不住叫了出来，“你说什么？”

“你不想看见我的话，我会尽量不出现在你的身边，但是我想尽一点做父亲的责任，你不是说可以的吗？”

法瑞尔这个家伙怎么总是这样自说自话！就这样突然一脚踹开了他紧闭的大门，把内里搅得一团糟，现在又想自说自话，挥挥衣袖打算潇洒地离开了。柯林斯很生气，又莫名烦躁了起来，颈侧的腺体在突突跳动，若有若无的味道在空气中弥漫。他不知道，发情期的荷尔蒙不是这么容易消退的，长期地使用抑制剂早已让他的分泌变得不正常，一旦发作，反扑的信息素便如同翻江倒海般气势汹汹，侵蚀了他的脑子，直接影响到了他的想法。

这就算分手了，那么打个分手炮总可以吧？

他点点头，对法瑞尔说等等，打通了保姆的电话，对她道歉，说自己临时有事要出门，请她今天回来上班，去接Tom放学并照顾他几天，安排好了一切。  
“好了，你在这儿有住所的吧，在哪里？”他掐掉电话，对法瑞尔说。

 

柯林斯在车里的时候就有点按捺不住了，他揪着法瑞尔的领子咬着他肉感的嘴唇，喘息越来越重。法瑞尔很明智地叫来了一个Beta司机，没有自己开车，但是他也不想在车上就搞起来，压抑着自己翻腾的气息释放出一点信息素想安抚住柯林斯。幸好柯林斯还有一丝理智尚存，忍住了没有立即扒他的衣服，只是将他的嘴唇附近亲得湿漉漉的。

在电梯里他们疯狂地汲取对方口中的津液，亲得难舍难分，吮到双方舌根发麻。法瑞尔打开门，跌跌撞撞地把柯林斯拖了进去，然后砰地一声关上，他们便急切地开始剥光自己和对方的衣服，丢得满地都是。法瑞尔在柯林斯颈侧的腺体处猛吸了一口，指尖触碰到那附近火热的皮肤，柯林斯已经完全地进入了凶猛的热潮期，连带着法瑞尔也被他影响得眼睛发红，如同野兽般在他身上又啃又咬，似乎恨不得把他拆吃入腹。

他汲取着柯林斯身上美妙而久违的味道，俩人的衣服早就被剥光了，柯林斯的胴体依旧是白得发光，一些稀疏的淡金色绒毛更加衬得他皮肤犹如奶油般细腻白嫩。法瑞尔痴迷地在他身上上下抚摸，感受着这让他心心念了很多年的触感与味道。

“喂，你怎么回事……”柯林斯有些不满了，他的阴茎硬得滴水，在法瑞尔身上蹭了蹭，后面也湿透了，淫液从后穴流了出来，将臀缝淌得湿漉漉，可是法瑞尔一直在他胸前舔咬，丝毫没有要抚慰他的意思。多年不见他不会不行了吧？还是说……自己现在对法瑞尔已经没有吸引力了？他突然有些惴惴，又有点生气，脑子被烧得发糊的他突然在想如果法瑞尔再没有下一步动作就推开他，然后出门去随便找个别的Alpha，看看到底是谁的问题。

他不满地一把握住法瑞尔的阴茎揉了揉。法瑞尔也早已憋得不行，但那是柯林斯，是他想念了八年的人，突然一朝自己送上门来，他反而有点畏首畏尾。他不知道柯林斯为什么突然态度大转变，但还是不敢太过激烈，生怕又触到他痛苦的回忆，引发今天上午那样的悲剧。但柯林斯这一把揉得不太重也不算轻，法瑞尔一声闷哼，突然眼神暗了暗，一把抱起他，就往卧室里走。

法瑞尔的手托在柯林斯屁股上的时候觉得有点异样，柯林斯瘦了，那里的骨头都有点硌手。他还记得八年前的柯林斯，还带着点婴儿肥，脸上有小酒窝，笑起来仿佛有花在他旁边盛开，就像一个天使。柯林斯没有给法瑞尔伤感的时间，他用脚不满地踩了踩法瑞尔的壮实的腹肌，他刚刚看到了那下面沉甸甸的性器，觉得很满意，但他更想让它赶紧塞到自己屁股里去。这些年，他偶尔也有性生活，或者用一些玩具来满足自己的需求，但他还记得那一次，虽然是不堪的回忆，身体却也该死地舒服与满足。

法瑞尔拍了拍他的屁股又揉了一把，试探性地伸了两根手指到那个流着水的小洞里去，洞口欢快地将手指吞了进去，并一吸一吸地让它进入更深。柯林斯在被进入的时候就呻吟起来，搂住法瑞尔的脖子扭动着屁股把手指含得更深，苍白的脸颊泛起了微微的红晕。手指在小穴里进出越来越顺畅，更多的体液顺着手指流了出来。法瑞尔将被体液打湿的手指抽出，伸到柯林斯面前，哑着嗓子说：“看，流了这么多水，你还真是美味呢。”

柯林斯的脸蹭地就红了一大片，依稀记得当年他也这么做过，没想到多年过去，法瑞尔流氓的习性完全不改。他啐了一口，把脸扭到一边，不去看他，闷闷地说：“进不进来，你还行不行，不行我走了。”

“走个屁，让你知道我行不行。”法瑞尔笑骂了一句，架起他的双腿，用力掰开他的屁股，后穴便完全暴露了出来，在空气中微微翕张。他用自己蓄势待发了很久的阴茎抵住入口，一口气捅了进去。

被刺穿的一刻柯林斯感到脑袋在嗡嗡作响，他深呼吸一口气，却带出了一句近似哭泣的呻吟，这声音鼓励了法瑞尔，让他更加兴奋了起来，红着眼睛耸动着腰狠狠地干着柯林斯，直往深处撞击。他们气喘吁吁地接吻，法瑞尔掐着柯林斯瘦削的腰部往自己身下狠撞，在他白皙的身上留下一块块红色的捏痕，情欲中的柯林斯完全感觉不到疼痛，只想索取更多，那根又热又硬的大家伙似乎成了他唯一能感知到的东西，在他体内横冲直撞，让他舒服得直哼哼。大量的肠液被分泌出来，顺着他们交合的地方流出，打湿了床单。甜腻的气息逐渐充满了整个屋子，这一切也令他们更加疯狂地滚在一起，如野兽般地交媾。

不知道在他体内抽插了多久，法瑞尔的阴茎越涨越大，顶端似乎触碰到了一块阻塞，他又朝那处顶了几下，柯林斯突然呼吸一顿，身体一阵抽搐。法瑞尔大约知道了，那是子宫口。

他试探般地开口，头埋在柯林斯肩颈里说道：“这里没有套子……”

废话有你现在也不会拔出去戴的不是吗。柯林斯的脑袋无暇思考太多，刚刚被顶到了，一阵酥麻从那处潮水般向全身弥散，爽得他直翻白眼，好一会儿才颤抖着开口：“射……射进来吧……我怀不上的……”

法瑞尔皱了皱眉，不知道他说的怀不上是什么意思。但是既然柯林斯都这么说了，他自然乐得从命，一个挺腰便冲破了入口，阴茎头部硕大的结捅了进去。

子宫内部比肠壁更加柔软细嫩，硕大的阴茎结在里面不停地拍打，柯林斯软成了一滩泥，全靠法瑞尔箍着他的腰又架着他的腿才能固定住，叫声浪得自己都不敢相信。 法瑞尔将他托着屁股抱起，走到了卧室的穿衣镜面前，让他面对着镜子，背对自己坐在怀里，双腿大开，交媾的地方便完完全全清清楚楚地落在了两个人的眼帘之中。柯林斯看到法瑞尔强壮的胳膊牢牢地架着自己，他的后穴被操得发红，粗大的性器在股间肆无忌惮地进出，各种乱七八糟的液体在抽插间被带进带出，在穴口泛起细细的白沫，而自己淫荡的后穴还在一收一缩恋恋不舍地挽留邀请着那根紫红的阴茎继续。

柯林斯快要被气死了，法瑞尔做爱的癖好还真是从来没变过，所不同的只是他此刻不停地在自己后颈与耳廓附近细细而温柔地亲吻着，他能感觉到他其中饱含的爱意，突然心里一紧。

贝尔克·法瑞尔，这个男人是在爱着他。

法瑞尔毫不客气地把他从傍晚操到了晚上。他住的是豪华酒店顶层的总统套房，有着一个巨大的落地玻璃窗，俯瞰着这个城市最好的海景，深色的水面上偶尔有一艘亮着灯的游轮经过。法瑞尔把柯林斯紧紧地压在玻璃上。

“没关系，这面玻璃你可以看到外面，外面看不见你。”

虽然他这么说，但柯林斯还是羞耻极了，他不自然地扭动着身体，想要脱离他的钳制，却挣脱不了。发情期Omega的挣扎只会给Alpha带来更强的征服欲，法瑞尔一只手死死地将他压在玻璃上，一只手将他的一条腿高高架起，直挺挺地捅了进去又开始操干。柯林斯的嗓子都快叫哑了，张大了嘴巴喘气，一只手向后无力地拍打，却只能在空气中挥动了两下又垂了下去。他眼角泛出了泪花，却在法瑞尔将他的脑袋掰过来亲吻时被细细地吻去。他的阴茎硬硬地垂在自己身前的空气中，不时地因为身后的顶弄而蹭到冰凉的玻璃。一股冲动在体内乱窜又找不到出口，他很想抚慰一下自己，却被按得无法办到，只好转头发出微弱的求助：“帮……帮帮我……”

法瑞尔发出粗重的喘息，吻住他，伸手给他重重地撸动了几把，又在顶端搔刮挤弄。柯林斯尖叫哭泣着射了出来，将一些半透明的液体喷洒在自己小腹上。

好累。柯林斯迷迷糊糊地想到。但是法瑞尔的胳膊很强壮，让他觉得莫名安心，于是他头一歪，放任自己昏睡了过去。

  
三天的发情期过去了。这期间他们一步都没有出这间套房，除了吃饭睡觉便是在各种地方昏天黑地地做爱，卧室、窗台、浴室、沙发，各种地方都被他们做过了。三天之后柯林斯神智清明，但是浑身犹如被马踩过一样酸痛，满身都是暧昧的红痕，肚子里灌满了精液，身上也有，干涸的，半干的，犹如被法瑞尔用精液抹过一样。法瑞尔看他想爬又爬不起来的样子暗暗好笑，将他一把捞起走向浴室。

两人冲洗干净后穿上法瑞尔手下送来的干净衣服，柯林斯便要离开。法瑞尔依依不舍地拉住他，想要索取一个吻，柯林斯却偏过头去，用手挡住了他。

“别了，”柯林斯别过头不去看他，“就这样吧。”

行吧，法瑞尔心情好得好，没有在意。总是要循序渐进的，这次的进展已经出乎意料地好了，他乐颠颠地想着，要知道三天前当他隔着被子抱住柯林斯，决定要放手时，他还悲观地认为这将是他最后一次离他这么近了。

“我以后能去看Tom吗？”他故意有点可怜巴巴地问。

柯林斯迟疑了一下点点头，开门走了。

慢慢来吧，门后的法瑞尔呼出了一口气。


End file.
